Heedless
by leonebrion
Summary: Allen and Lenalee have a sweet time in their bedroom, getting the just washed sheets and Lenalee dirty all over again. Tags: Semi-AU. Smut. PWP. Allen x Lenalee


Allen tapped his knuckles softly against their bedroom door, but hard enough for Lenalee to hear him.

"Who is it?" The voice behind the door queried.

"It's me, Lena. Unlock the door, please." And instantly after hearing the lock click, Allen turned the knob and peeked briefly to find his girlfriend in her underwear sauntering back over to their bed. He entered the room quicker than he usually would.

Lenalee sat upon the bed, picking up a white thigh length sock and rolling it up her leg. She picked up the other and just as the bunched up sock coated her feet, she looked up at him. "You want to help me with this?"

How could he say no to such a goddess?

He gripped onto the edge of the socks, and began pulling them up her smooth leg. That smelled just so nice... "Hey, you're wearing that lotion I bought you." He noted, grinning.

Lenalee nodded, eyes hooded with a smirk. "Could you continue?"

After pecking her thigh, he slipped the rest of the sock onto her leg. The elastic slapping against her skin. Then, Allen rose from the floor and began inching closer to her face. Remaining just above her.

Her hands found his cheeks, slightly squishing them. "I never meant anything by this. I was finding you cute today. I always find you sexy. I'm tired of finding you sexy. Actually, I'm tired of having sex with you."

Allen caressed her side, chuckling. "You're such a little liar, Lenalee. You wouldn't tease me like this if you didn't want me for the hundredth time today."

"What do you mean? I suddenly found myself impaired in how to roll a sock up my leg. I needed some assistance." She said, eyes bulged with the corner of her lips raised. Recognizing how bizarre that sentence sounded.

Allen shook his head, amused, before going in for a kiss. Lena swiftly covered her mouth though.

"Oh, come on."

"You can't force me to kiss you." She stated in between laughs.

Her laughing only made him belt out a few chuckles as well. He brushed her sides with the tips of his fingers and began vigorously tickling her. Her laughs making him laugh.

He stopped abruptly, but Lenalee was still laughing, so he leaned in and placed his lips against hers. Lenalee immediately closing her mouth, instinctively kissing him back. Suddenly, he felt a weight on top of him. Her petite figure above him before their lips met again, her hand caressing his cheek and side.

Needing to catch her breath, she pulled away. Allen looked up at her, his eyes glazed over with lust and his mouth ajar letting out a few breathy, lusty laughs. Allen pushed from against the bed towards her, his lips meeting hers again. The both of them now sitting on their bed, Lenalee straddling him. Allen's hands making its way towards her butt and squeezing. Moving it to rub their arousal against one another.

"Ooh." Lenalee moaned. Directly into Allen's ear, his concealed member rubbing just the right way against her clit.

Allen cupped her cheek, kissing her and combing her hair with his disfigured arm. His lips trailed down to her jawline, he then started nibbling on her neck, her collarbone, and then licking on her chest. He pulled down her bra to expose her pink nipples. Twiddling them gently, Lenalee took a sharp breath, arching her back. Allen's tongue found it's way to one of them, circling it before his mouth enveloping it. Suckling and nibbling on her so agonizingly gentle. His other hand massaging her unattended to breast, the palm of his hand pressing against her nipple. Then, he switched breasts, guiding his hand down her belly and to her panties. His finger began moving against a heated, small bump beneath the fabric; Lenalee's body twitching, her hands gripping tighter onto his arms.

She was close to her edge, and he could tell. Therefore, Allen placed her down onto the bed. Kissing down her torso until he reached her soaked white panties. He began pulling them off, throwing them away somewhere in their large bedroom.

The fact that in an instant she spread her legs so slowly exposing him to her pink warmth so familiarly, made it harder for him not to pull out his member just then. He brought his head closer to her, stopping his lips just above her swollen clitoris. He kissed it.

She whimpered.

Then, he brought out his tongue and dragged out a lick upon it. Then another, and another making an amazing pattern between his licks and her moans. Afterwards, he moved down, licking at the wetness her vagina produced then dragging his tongue once more up to her clit again. He repeated that motion until he felt her body quiver, and heard her moans come to an abrupt stop. Her orgasm producing enough certainty that he was ready to take off his clothes.

Allen climbed off the bed, in the meanwhile Lena waited for him-arms supporting her up just so she could see her man strip.

Now, he was only in his socks, climbing back onto the bed where his woman waited to be connected with him again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head closer, and wrapped her smooth, slender legs-which still had on the socks-around his waist pulling his unprotected member dangerously close to her entrance. Though, he wasn't going to allow this spur of the moment occurrence be the reason why their first child together was going to be brought into the world. He quickly reached for the nightstand and pulled out a belt of condoms, ripping off one and tearing into it with his teeth. Placing it onto his tip and rolling it down his erect penis.

Aligning himself, he pushed past her lips and into her warm sweet hole that he found that he often times called home. He fell forward onto her, his head securing itself in her neck. He moaned, moving in and out shallowly and slowly.

Lenalee grabbed at him, her hand almost clawing his back. "Oooo..." Lenalee groaned.

Allen began to get into his rhythm, his strokes getting faster and more consistent. Lena's moans raising in volume, her aggression with his skin left marks on him. Though that was nothing he wasn't used to.

He pulled her closer, closing his eyes shut and biting at her shoulder. Lenalee's hands explored his back and the scars on it. Rubbing her palms up and down him before going further down to his small, tight butt. Squeezing it as she felt his hard thrusts in her further.

"I love you." He uttered, halting his movements to bring her legs to his shoulders. Even in the heat of the moment, he meant those three words.

"I love you too." She told him back, followed by a shriek. He had begun moving again, thrusting deeper inside her in his favourite position.

Lenalee's almost screams, along with the squeaks of their bed, their skins slapping, and their sexes rubbing together so deliciously would've drove him over the edge. He wanted to see more of her. Which is why he flipped her over him, her on top of him once more but he was fully inside her now. Grabbing her hips, he thrusted up. Lenalee pushed against his chest, clenching her teeth with each next thrust after that. It occurred to her soon after to meet his efforts with her own by bobbing herself against his shaft. Her large bust bouncing in a rhythm following her swift movements.

With a few more strong thrusts up, he grunted, filling up the condom.

She was rubbing at the top of her vulva as fast as her plunges were. She were to come too at...any...second...

Her back arching, throwing her head back, and her eyes widening. She had already came...

Lenalee expelled a deep sigh after she came back from her high, exhaustion laced in it. She fell forward, though careful not to land on him.

Before they could relish in what they had done however, they were interrupted by a surprising, "um...Bad timing?"

Lena quickly propped herself up from Allen, allowing him to turn his head.

"I don't suppose you'd let me join in. Seeing as though you obviously have finished." It was their redheaded idiot friend, Lavi.

"What in the hell-" Allen began, confused.

"Oh, my gosh." Lenalee breathed, shocked for the first time ever that she had been caught in bed like this with him.

"I was wondering if I could get another hot dog?"

Allen sat up, his fists balled up out of anger, throwing his finger to the door. Albeit, it was hard for the redhead to take him seriously in his current position. "Lavi! Leave!"

"All I'm saying is that those hot dogs Lenalee made yesterday were excellent and I thought me asking for once would guarantee me getting seconds." Lavi explained innocently, raising his hands in defense with a crooked grin.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Lenalee permitted, giggling.

"I'll have fun eating it." Lavi closed the door behind him.

"What a pervert," says Allen with his heated cheeks and a huff afterwards.

"Come on. That's pretty damn funny for an already fun time we had." She said while letting two fingers slither up his left arm.

"But, Lenalee! What if he was watching us?" The pervert had already seen enough of his woman by seeing her topless, he didn't want him to see the both of them in the way less than innocent act of coitus.

"Then I hoped he enjoyed the show." Lenalee replied, leaving Allen utterly shocked once more.

And even more aroused...

* * *

_The End..._


End file.
